The present invention relates, in general, to a convertible type motor vehicle, and more particularly to a folding top of a convertible automobile, referred to hereinafter as “convertible”.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Although convertibles are typically derived of production vehicles, their body still is designed with numerous modifications to satisfy prescribed safety regulations. Despite various reinforcements, convertibles are inferior as far as safety is concerned because the absence of a hard roof and the connection to the vehicle body necessarily diminish stability and rigidity. Traditionally, convertibles have canvas tops with a foldable support structure which includes side beams that are articulated to one another and covered by a canvas. Increasingly popular is the use of folding tops having a roof member made of sheet metal. Tubes are hereby integrated or welded into those regions of the roof structure that are subject to particular stress or critical as far as strength is concerned.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved convertible having a folding top of superior stability and safety while configured of light-weight construction.